


Louder Than Ever

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: Karamel shorties [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Mon-el centric, POV Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), a lot interaction with Imra, but 100 percent karamel, mon-el worrying about Kara, post crisis on earth-x, when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: Mon-El worrying sick about Kara (Post Crisis On Earth-X crossover)





	Louder Than Ever

Walking through the hallways of the DEO, Mon-El searches for somebody that can tell him what he wants to know. Luck smiles at him when he turns the next corner. He's relieved to find Winn, who's talking with another agent. Winn is the right person to ask. He's Mon-El's friend; maybe the only one with whom he can count on right now and at this time. Mon-El doubts that Winn knows how much he appreciates the friendship and trust they share; it means everything to him. Winn is always there for Mon-El, no matter what.

In the week or so since the rescue from the ship, the air in the DEO has been a little tense. Mon-El understands the reason for that, and knows that the way in which he and Imra have stayed vague about why they are here at the present time doesn't help. Yet, he can't take the risk of revealing their mission until it's strictly necessary. It's a need-to-know situation.

"Hey, Winn. Do you have a moment?" Mon-El asks his friend as the other agent walks away.

Winn turns around, "Mon-El, hi. Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Mon-El knows that his effort to be nonchalant is a waste of time and Winn will see right through him, but that doesn't stop him from trying. His worry is stronger than his common sense, and Mon-El can do nothing about that. "I, um, I'm looking for…. Alex. Have you seen her?"

The half-scolding, half-commiserating look that Winn gives him is telling Mon-El that he's fooling nobody. Winn knows isn't Alex is the person he is asking for. Mon-El is grateful that his friend chose not to call on his crappy deceit and answers him anyway.

" _Alex_ ," Winn emphasizes the name, "hasn't come back from Earth-1 yet."

That is what Mon-El was afraid of. "Shouldn't she be here already?"

"She said she'd be gone for a few days. Today is third since she left, so I guess she's returning soon. Why?"

Before Mon-El can answer with another lie, a soft feminine voice calls him at his back. "Mon-El?"

Turning around, he sees Imra standing at the other end of the hallway and he cringes inwardly. She caught him. Calling back the charmer he was what it feels lifetimes ago, Mon-El uses his brightest smile that took him out of trouble so many times before, "Were you looking for me?"

She smiles back and walks closer to him. When she's at his side, he kisses her temple and she winds her arm around his waist. Instead of answering his question, she greets Winn, "Hi… Winn, is it?"

Winn nods, "That's me. How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better, thank you," Imra says and then turns to Mon-El. "And that's why you promised me a walk together in the park. You told me you were going to show me the city around."

"Yes, I did, and we're going. I just needed to ask Winn something."

"Everything okay?" Imra asks with her brows bumped together in a frown.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine."

"So can we go now, before the sun sets?"

Mon-El wants to stay close, but instead, he says, "Ye-yes. Let's go."

Winn says goodbye to them as Mon-El takes Imra's hand, leading her to the exit. Mon-El bites his tongue to not call back and ask Winn to notify him when the Danvers sisters return, but he refrains. That would be too much, having Imra by his side. One thing is being considered a jackass that he's certain most people are labeling him as, and another is actually being one.

Once they're out on the street, away from prying eyes and ears, he and Imra keep their stroll, but they soon drop the farce of being a couple in love. Mon-El knows he hasn't done a convincing job for anyone who's paying attention, but he can't help it. His feelings for Kara are stronger than his will.

On the park, they sit on a bench, getting comfortable for the conversation ahead. "Mon-El," Imra starts with a tone that he knows well. She's not pleased with him.

"I know, Imra," he cuts her lecture before it begins, "I know what you're about to say, okay," he leans forward with his elbows on his knees and looks at her sideways. "I know I'm blowing our cover up. Promise you I'll do better."

"This was your idea."

"I know, and I didn't think it'd be this hard. I shouldn't ask about Kara, and I should stay miles from her… but I'm physically unable to do that. I still in love with her and it's killing me to stay here doing nothing while she's fighting Nazis from another Earth, who want her heart!"

While living in the 31st century, Mon-El studied every record available of the epic adventures of Supergirl after he left. It was a way of feeling close to her even when ages separated them. He recalls vividly reading about this event and how close she was to losing her life. Unfortunately, between the daze of being rescued and supporting the scheme of the fake marriage, when he realized the date, it was too late. Kara was already in Earth-1.

The timeline is a fragile thing. An infinitesimal change in the past can have a butterfly effect so devastating that can rip the reality apart. He worries that being here —he, Imra, and the rest of the Legionnaires— can change the outcome of every future battle Kara faces from now on, including the one against Reign. What if by trying to help, they make everything worse?

Mon-El knows there's no other choice if they want to save the world and Kara, but doubts assault him constantly.

"You'll help her when it's time to do that, not now. She will come back safe and sound and you know it," Imra reassures him. "She's Supergirl, and Kara's not alone. A quite impressive assembly of heroes, including her sister, is fighting by her side. She'll be fine. Don't worry. Kara can take care of herself. "

"I know she does, Imra," Mon-El admits, "but sometimes, she disregards her own safety. I just… I want Kara to be safe. If something bad happens to her, I… I can't lose her, not again. These years without her…"

Imra squeezes his shoulder, offering comfort, "Mon-El, I get it. I know how it is living without the person you love the most."

Mon-El curses himself inwardly. Lost in his own pity party, he forgot that he's not the only one who's in pain right now. He straightens himself up and wraps an arm around her shoulders for a friendly hug. She leans her head on his shoulder, accepting the mutual comfort. The past years Imra and Mon-El became really good friends, united in the pain of losing their better halves. "I'm sorry, Imra, for being selfish and rude to you. You must be missing your husband, too."

She nods, "I miss Garth terribly, yes. But if we succeed in our mission, we'll both might get the opportunity to go back to them. You to her, and me to him."

Mon-El snickers with sadness, "I'm not so sure about Kara and me. She won't forgive for having deceived her about me being married to you. I'm sure she'll drop a mountain on me. What am I saying? Kara will drop a chain of them on me."

"A mountain?! You mean metaphorically, I'm sure."

"Geologically, I'm afraid."

Mon-El tells Imra about when Kara broke up with him because he kept secret his true identity from Kara for months, and how their encounter with the Music Meister helped to her to forgive him and get back together.

"So she told me that if I lie to her ever again, she would drop a mountain on me."

"If she loves you as much as you love her, she'll forgive you… eventually."

Having doubts about it, Mon-El changes the subject. They talk about the repairs that need to be done to the ship, which is beyond his understanding. Somehow, he needs to find a way to do it. As leader of The Legion, he has the responsibility of returning them home safely.

After a while, Imra and Mon-El walk back to the DEO. Before they go inside, Mon-El pauses. "Do you mind going up by yourself?" he asks Imra.

"No, but what about you? What are you doing?"

"I need some time alone. To think."

"Okay, but don't do something stupid," she warns him, probably picking up his intentions telepathically.

"I'll be careful," he promises before walking away.

Mon-El ambles through the streets, going the same route he walked so many times before. In some ways is as if he never left. The same people, the same places, bubbling with life. And yet, everything feels different. He is no longer sure if he belongs to the present. He's twice homesick. He misses his wonderful life he had with Kara, but as absurd as it sounds, he also misses the purposeful living he has in the future. That life might be missing an essential part of him, of his heart, but he compensates it, dedicating himself to help others. Being the man Kara always thought he could be. Here, at this moment, he hasn't been much of help fighting criminals. Worst of all, the ruse he's carrying on with imra is hurting Kara —and him— to the deepest level.

Almost by instinct, his feet take him to the only true home Mon-El has ever known. From across the street, Mon-El looks up, locating the window corresponding to Kara's apartment. The glass panels are closed and everything seems in calm, so obviously Kara hasn't returned home yet. Standing there and playing with the necklace around his neck, the memories of everything he lived with Kara rushes through his mind. Mon-El remembers the laughs, the sweet moments that are forever carved in his brain. Even the fights and heartbreaks.

He'd give an arm and a leg to have that back, but too much has happened; too many things are different now.

The sun is almost gone. Mon-El knows he should be getting back to the DEO, but his shoes are glued to the sidewalk. He tells himself to wait five more minutes, over and over. Eventually, he gives up. That's when an eerie splendor, which he recognizes as the shine coming from a breach, lights up inside the apartment. Then, the bluish light is gone. Someone turns a lamp on and he can see two shadows moving inside. Mon-El assumes who they are, and he gets the confirmation when Kara opens the window.

Watching her beautiful and unscathed as always is such a relief that his knees almost buckle. What he feels right now reminds him that he's willing to do anything for her. That he's here to save her from one of the most dangerous threats in the universe. The worst is yet to come, so he needs to do his part well if he wants the plan to work.

"I'm sorry, babe," he whispers while his eyes are fixed in the open window. "I hope you forgive me. I'm doing this for you."

As he leaves, his heart beats strong with conviction and determination, because Mon-El's love for Kara screams louder than ever.

 

 

 


End file.
